cartoon_storiesfandomcom-20200216-history
Maddie
|enemies = Mia, Butch, Terrible Truck, Wolfsbane, Aswad, F.A.N.G.S Workers, Jack Cat, Jackie (formerly), Stinky (formerly), PJ, Master Squeak, Jumpy, Hornhead, Hornie, Copy Cat, Professor Whiskers and his men, Luther, Goons, Bud and Lou, Reggie, Rogue, Evil Robots, Redpaw, Vlad and Vladmir, Big Bad Wolf, Three Bad Wolves|likes = Her friends, hula dancing, flowers, ballet, swimming, collecting seashells, animals, hanging out with the School Gang, singing, romance, mythology and legends|dislikes = Being an orphan, hunters, hurtful insults and name-calling|powers = Marksmanship|weapons = Fists, bowstaff|fate = Becomes an official member of the School Gang|inspiration = Moana from the Disney film with the same name}}'Maddie '''is a student of Portland High and a major tritagonist of the Black Lion franchise. She's the lifelong best friend of Hugo and Mason, as well as a member of the School Gang. Background Many years ago, Maddie was raised in an African tribe and was the daughter of a farmers who were loyal to the native chief. Her island village was peaceful and quiet until the deer hunters came there and savagely killed several people including Maddie's parents. The deer hunters were eventually chased back to their island but sadly for Maddie, she had no parents to raise her. The native chief suggested to bring Maddie to a foster home but she didn't want to go there because the kids say that the foster mother is cruel and mean. Later that night, Maddie stowaway on a cargo ship that was heading for America. By the time, Maddie reached America, she exited the cargo city and entered the city of Columbia. She didn't know where to go, she even tried to get food from some restaurants but was immediately kicked when she told the waiter that she had no money. Until the sunset, Maddie was found by the Barksters who were on a walk. She was taken back to the orphanage where she befriended Sandra and Mason who were orphans, themselves. Personality Maddie is a strong, fearless, independent and confident young teenager who is always ready to help anyone in need. Despite having her parents and freedom being taken away as a toddler, Maddie has learned to never look back in the past and to focus on the bright side no matter how bad the problem is. Even though, Maddie was raised with tender love and care, she holds a lot guilt because she abandoned her home village without saying goodbye or leaving a note. Like most of the Wooten females, Maddie isn't scared of admitting her mistakes but she is willing to fix her mistakes for the greater or good. When she's in or out of school, Maddie is a loyal, helpful, confident friend who has a lot of faith and hope for the poor and helpless. She tends to her friends whenever they're sad, angry or frustrated and she tries to help them, the best she can. Maddie's ways of helping someone in need is by calming them down and then asking them what the problem is. She tries to help them the best she can. That's when she provides them some useful advice that they can use in the future. Maddie is shown to have hobbies and interests. She enjoys ballet, swimming, collecting seashells, and reading mythology and legends. She loves animals so much, that she reads books about them. She has a silent hatred of hunters who illegally poach animals for game, money or just for their own amusement. What upsets Maddie are hunters, villains who threaten her friends, insults and offensive name-calling, and betrayals (especially Mia's). Physical appearance Maddie is a slender and beautiful African-American teenager wearing a blue paisley dress with black flat shoes. Film appearances The Black Lion 2 Maddie serves as a supporting character in the film along with Mason and the School Gang members. She is seen at the talent show where she cheers for Hugo and Randy. After the talent show, she helped Mason scare Butch away when he made an attempt to destroy Hugo's guitar. She then bid Hugo a farewell as he traveled to Woolsville. She isn't seen again until after Hugo returns from Woolsville with Brodi and the others. She later helps Matthew defeat Wolfsbane and save Woolsville and Prince Carlos. She later helps Matthew remodel his house and is last seen singing and dancing to the song ''Family with the others. The North Wooten Maddie is one of the kids who wasn't abducted by Professor Whiskers. She is later seen changing the kids back to normal using the antidote-filled guns. After Whiskers' death, she was seen at Hugo's North Wind ceremony for saving the world from his evil plans. Trivia * According to Hugo in "The Hypno-Ray," Maddie's father was a hunter with excellent marksmanship and he passed it down to his daughter. Category:Article of the week Category:Females Category:Heroines Category:The Black Lion characters Category:Singing characters Category:Wooten characters Category:Students Category:TV Animation characters Category:Chefs Category:Characters in Storybooks Category:Teenagers Category:Martial Artists Category:Characters in the Wooten animated features canon Category:Deuteragonists Category:Animated characters Category:African-American characters Category:Orphans Category:Tritagonists Category:Mentors Category:Dancers Category:Polynesian characters